It is frequently necessary to run electric cable along the length of a pipeline so that electricity can be supplied to remote pumping stations, etc. Heretofore, the electric cable was either pulled by hand along the length of the pipeline or pulled along the length of the pipeline by a truck or the like. Some pulling machines have been provided but they are not convenient to use and frequently subject the electric cable to undue stress. Further, the conventional pulling machines are not able to pull great lengths of the cable.
Although the apparatus described herein is ideally well-suited for pulling an electric cable or wire along the length of a pipeline, the apparatus is also well-suited to pull electric wires between towers of an electrical transmission line.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved apparatus for pulling an electric cable or wire.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an electric cable puller which is able to pull extremely long lengths of cable.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an electric cable puller which includes an automatic rope tender.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an electric cable puller which utilizes a torque balanced rope connected to the electric cable.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an electric cable puller which includes a powered rotatable pinch wheel which enables great lengths of cable to be pulled.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an electric cable puller including a rope tender which may be moved from one location to another.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an electric cable puller which does not subject the pulling rope or electric cable to undue stresses.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus for pulling an electric cable or wire between two locations.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus for pulling an electric cable or wire between the towers of a transmission line.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an electric cable puller which is convenient to use and is durable in use.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.